Martouf
by Meushell
Summary: How did Martouf become a Tok'ra?
1. The Mines

Title: Martouf  
Author: Meushell  
Disclaimer: If you recognize it, then it's not mine.  
Summary: How did Martouf become a Tok'ra?  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: The Tok'ra  
Author's note: Hello, everyone. In writing this story, there are going to be a lot of new people with strange names introduced. I don't know about all of you, but I am horrible at remembering names. To help you avoid getting the names confused I am going to make a character key, and put it on the end of the chapters. They'll be made so you can use the key at the bottom of each chapter for that chapter, if you don't mind learning what characters are coming. (If you do, then you can use the key from the previous chapter.) They won't give away any plot. You can ignore the key if you want. Just skip after the "to be continued..." If you want to use it to keep the character's straight then it's there for you.  
New Note: 3/4/5-Ok, I took out all the calling them Tau'ri. Of course this note makes no sense since you probably just found the fic. If you happen to read the reviews, or my comments to the reviews concerning this, know it made sense at the time.

Part 1, The Mines

:.:.:1895:.:.:

A wheelbarrow full of naquadah was quickly pushed over dirt road towards the Goddess Ring. Lady Bastet was coming today to collect her tribute. Martouf started shoveling the naquadah into one of the many barrels. "We don't have enough. Lady Bastet will be very angry."

"That is not for you to worry," Carrof said as he also started shoveling the mineral. He had been in charge of mining the naquadah for the past twenty years. He was sixty years old now, but the stressful work had aged him faster. "You are already too young to be mining. You shouldn't have to worry about this now."

Martouf made a slight nod. Last week he had turned sixteen, and while he had been mining for two years, he wasn't supposed to be until he was seventeen. However, reaching the quota for the naquadah was harder each year, and younger people were mining to reach it.

The Goddess Ring sounded, indicating that their goddess was coming.

"Hurry!" Carrof called out.

Yirp, Martouf's childhood friend and foster brother, ran over with another wheelbarrow. "This is all we have."

Water spilled out from the Goddess Ring, and everyone scurried to bow properly behind the tribute of naquadah, food, and water. Lady Bastet stepped through the ring with a few of her Jaffa.

Martouf and all the other miners were behind Carrof, who was behind the naquadah tribute. All the females and younger boys stood behind the tribute of food and water.

Lady Bastet first walked to the food and smiled. "This is most excellent. You have pleased your goddess, and will be rewarded. I will not raise the quota, and all of you may live." She started frowning when she turned naquadah tribute. "This is not enough. You are supposed to have twenty full barrels. You are missing half a barrel." Her eyes found Carrof. "Step forward."

Carrof stood up, and stepped forward. He never looked into her eyes.

Lady Bastet glared at him. "Still in charge after last year's near failure? Your town has faith in you, but I don't." She gestured to Jaffa, who aimed his staff towards Carrof.

Martouf turned away as fire came from the staff, and he heard his mentor fall. He turned back, and Carrof's body was laying there, slightly smoking from the hit.

Lady Bastet continued, "I will give you a chance to make up for displeasing your goddess. After another full moon, I will return to collect a full barrel's worth of naquadah. Next year I expect thirty barrels worth of naquadah." She turned around, and started touching the pictures on the rock that stood before the Goddess Ring. They glowed slightly to her touch.

The ring rotated and soon splashed its water. Lady Bastet and the Jaffa walked into the water, which disappeared soon after.

Martouf looked to Carrof's body with a feeling of dread. It wasn't the first time he had seen Lady Bastet make an example, and so it wasn't so much of a shock as it seems it should be. He was sad for the lost, but Carrof's "failure" had increased their quota. They might be able to get a barrel of naquadah in the next moon, but it was impossible to get thirty barrels in another year. Lady Bastet would be making many more examples if she was displeased for the second year in a row.

to be continued...

Character Key  
Bastet-Evil female Goa'uld.  
Carrof-Mine leader.  
Yirp-Martouf's friend and foster brother.


	2. Strangers

(Telboriel, thanks. Here is another edge on your seat chapter, I hope. :smiles: JD alien freak, wow, and I thought I was happy to see a Martouf story. I hope you enjoy. AA, thanks.)

Part 2, Strangers

:.:.:1896:.:.:

"Wake up."

Martouf woke up, frowning slightly from his dream. He then felt surprised. "Mother? I thought Father was going to wake us up."

"Tur came early this morning, and they left. Hurry, you are going to be late."

His eyes widened. "What? No, can't be late. Marrow, Yirp, wake up!"

Yirp had been living with them since his parents died almost six years ago. "What?"

"We are going to be late." Martouf jumped out of bed as his mother left. He started getting dressed, and the other two started as well.

"What time is it?" Marrow, Martouf's older brother, asked.

"I don't know." Martouf left the room.

His mother put a sandwich in his hands. "You can eat it on the way over." She also gave him a bag with his lunch.

"Thank you, Mother," he said, and headed out. He started running and eating his sandwich. He heard his brother and friend behind him.

Martouf was curious about what Tur wanted. "I wonder why our mining leader would want to speak to Father." His father was a regular miner just like them after all.

"Not important now," Marrow said.

Martouf finished his sandwich deciding his brother was right. If they ran fast enough, they'd make it in time. That is what was important now. However, suddenly in the distance, he heard the sound of the Ring, and he came to a halt.

Marrow and Yirp stopped, and looked at Martouf for explanation.

"I heard the Goddess Ring," Martouf explained.

"That's impossible, Lady Bastet's Jaffa isn't due until two days from now," Yirp replied.

"I'm telling you, I heard it." Martouf ran off towards the Goddess Ring. He heard the other two follow him. He had left the path, and went into the forest. Martouf stopped when he saw the Goddess Ring was activated. His brother ran into him, and the two fell.

"Ow," Martouf said as he was knocked down, but stayed down as he saw someone was walking through. He positioned on one knee, and bowed. The other two did the same. However, Lady Bastet did not come through. Instead two females and one male came from the water.

The male wore a beige outfit of leather, and appeared to be in his sixties. The female, who appeared to be about three and a half decades, wore a long, light blue dress with short sleeves. The second female looked about ten years younger than the first, and wore a sleeveless shirt and simple, short skirt. They looked like they had just been running, and seemed a bit worried.

Martouf had no idea what to do.

The three strangers approached, and the older female spoke. "There is no need to bow. Please, stand."

Martouf glanced to Yirp, confused, but then got to his feet. "H-hello."

"Hello, my name is Saroosh. This is Setta and Rorm."

The other two looked very serious, especially the young female, and it kind of scared Martouf.

"Are you messengers of Lady Bastet?" Martouf asked.

All three of them looked slightly disgusted with the question. "We do not serve her," Setta added, who seemed more friendly all the sudden.

Saroosh glanced to Setta, and then looked back to the three boys. "Nor do we wish to insult your beliefs in any way."

"Beliefs?" Martouf questioned. "She comes here every year."

"She does?" Saroosh looked back to the others, and then backed to Martouf again. "When is she due to return?"

"On the full moon after next she will collect her tribute."

"What kind of tribute?" Setta asked.

"You can't have it," Marrow said quickly.

Saroosh nodded. "We don't want the tribute. Excuse the question. We are explorers, and are very curious about others."

Somehow Martouf didn't think they were explorers. "You should talk to our leader."

"We need to go to the mines," Marrow said. "We are already late."

"Our leader is probably at the mines. We can bring them to meet him, and then go to work," Martouf suggested.

"That sounds like a good plan," Saroosh said. "We will follow you to these mines."

"Well, they are a good reason to be late," Yirp said quietly as they headed off.

"We were already late," Martouf said as he hurried to the mines. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"We can see that woman's shoulders and legs. I've never seen a woman's shoulders or legs before."

Martouf scoffed lightly. "I doubt that."

"I haven't," Yirp said in defense.

"Well, now you have a nice view." Martouf said, who had been rather surprised by the her clothes as well.

"I seriously hope they can't hear you two," Marrow said.

Martouf's eyes widened slightly at the thought, and then looked back to see if they might have been heard. The three strangers were talking to each other. "I doubt it."

They arrived at the mines. Tur started yelling as soon as he saw the boys. "You're late! Why are-" He stopped when he saw the strangers behind them.

"They came through the Goddess Ring, sir," Martouf said quickly. "We were hoping Eush was here."

Tur looked very surprised. "You are sure they came through the Goddess Ring?"

"Yes, we saw them walk through the water, sir."

"All right. Get to work. I'll bring them to Eush."

Martouf nodded. He and the other two grabbed needed tools, and went into the mines.

:.:.:x:.:.:x:.:.:x:.:.:

"It's not fair," Yirp said as he entered the house. Martouf and Marrow were eating their dinner that night. Their mother had already eaten, and was working outside. Their father had not yet come home.

"What's not fair?" Martouf asked.

"The strangers are staying for the next few days, and they were provided with our type of clothes."

"Well, they should wear what we wear," Marrow replied without looking up.

Martouf was disappointed with the news, and turned to his brother. "I happened to like what Setta was wearing."

"Exactly!" Yirp said as he served himself something to eat. He sat down. "You get the impression these strangers aren't who they say they are?"

Martouf nodded. "They seemed to be almost running through the water."

"Why don't we check on them tonight," Yirp said, which Martouf knew meant spying on them.

"What if they are other gods?"

"They can't be," Yirp replied. "Gods are all knowing, and they had too many questions to be all knowing."

"True."

Marrow looked rather shocked as he watched them. "You two can't be serious."

Yirp looked to him. "It would be fun. Don't you miss fun?"

"I will tell our parents what you plan to do."

"We'll just deny it, won't we, Martouf?"

Martouf blinked. "Uh, er, yes, we'll deny it."

Marrow glared at his brother.

"We aren't going to spy on them anyway," Martouf said. "So, just forget it."

"You'd better not."

:.:.:x:.:.:x:.:.:x:.:.:

That night, Martouf wasn't too surprised when Yirp woke up him. Yirp smiled, and gestured to Martouf with hand signals that the two of them had created. "You going?"

Martouf frowned.

Yirp pleaded with facial expression and gesture until Martouf agreed to come. He changed his clothes, and quietly they snuck out of the house.

"Where are they staying?"

"They are staying in Rar's house since he and his family are out of town."

Martouf smiled. "The perfect house for spying."

Yirp smiled in return. It was one of a few houses they helped build, and knew how to spy on anyone inside.

They started out into the darkness, and though couldn't see well, knew where they were going. They crouched down as they walked on to Rar's property. They stopped, slightly wide eyed when they realized someone was behind them. Martouf was nervous as he turned around, but saw his brother. "Marrow?"

"I knew it. I knew you two were going to sneak out of the house. Wait until Father and Moth-"

"Keep quiet, Marrow," Yirp whispered. "You obviously snuck out as well. You won't be in any less trouble."

Marrow frowned at that, though they couldn't see in the darkness.

Yirp looked back to Martouf. "Ignore him. Let's go."

The two moved closer to the house, and despite saying he disagreed with the actions, Marrow went along with them. Yirp and Martouf knew just where to go. On one side of the house, two of the wooden planks didn't fit well together. They could look in. It was near a corner with an unfinished window near.

The boys were very quiet as they approached the house and took positions next to the wall.

The male, Rorm, was pacing. "We shouldn't be here." His voice was a lot deeper than it had been before. It eerily reminded Martouf of their Goddess, and he wondered if perhaps they were spying on gods. He looked to Yirp in concern.

Yirp signed back in the tiny light that was provided. "Then they would know we were here."

_Yirp does have a point_, Martouf thought.

"We will leave soon, Aldwin," said the older female, Saroosh, who's voice was also deep.

Martouf wondered why Rorm had two names.

"We should return to the Tok'ra base. Bastet is coming," replied the male. "If she finds us..."

"She won't," Setta said. Her voice was also very deep. "I still need to fully heal my host before we can move on."

Martouf, at this point, had the creeps. He glanced to the others, and even Yirp's eyes were wider than normal.

The male, Rorm, or Aldwin, whatever his name was, turned back to her. "I'm know. I'm sorry, Lantash. Being here is just...unnerving."

"Perhaps though, we could use this to our advantage," Saroosh said.

The younger female turned to her. "In what way, Selmak?"

"We know exactly when Bastet will be coming here. We could use that to our advantage."

"I don't think the people here would appreciate that," the male replied.

"Unfortunately, with not having enough naquadah, what they want won't really matter. If we can find some way to help them..." said the younger female, who's voice was suddenly normal.

"We should help them," the older female agreed.

Martouf felt very nervous. He wanted to both leave and to continue listening.

"Unfortunately the only way they'd want help is to have enough naquadah for Bastet. It is a solution that will only work this year." Setta lowered her head, and her eyes flashed when she looked back up. She started to say something else, but the boys didn't hear it.

Martouf and Marrow had taken off running. Yirp glanced up as they left, and then followed. They didn't stop running until they were back on their own ground. Martouf looked to Yirp as he caught his breath. "You fool! They were gods! We just spied on gods! They are going to _kill _us!"

"If they were gods-"

"Their voices were deep like Bastet, and that one, her eyes glowed like when Bastet was angry. Setta must have been angry."

"He called her Lantash," Marrow said.

"Whatever her name was! Does it really matter!"

Marrow nodded, very afraid himself. "I just-I-" He turned to Yirp. "This is your fault."

"But we have something now," Yirp said.

"All we have is a few gods who are now angry at us," Martouf said. "It's already bad that Bastet will be, but now them too."

"Don't you see?" Yirp asked. "These, these, what did they say they were?"

"I believe they called themselves Tok'ra," Marrow said.

"These Tok'ra, they were obviously enemies of Bastet. She would not allow her enemies to harm us. Obviously as gods they have a way to keep information from her, but we can tell her. Then she will be pleased, and forgive us for not having enough naquadah."

Marrow's eyebrows raised. "Do you really think so?"

"Perhaps it's even a test of our faith to her. Do you think it just happened that we who first met them are the ones who learned the truth. Just, whatever happened, they made no reaction to us being there. We'll act like we know nothing for now. Lady Bastet's Jaffa is due to come in two days. They plan to leave in three days. We simply tell him what we know about them."

"We should tell someone," Marrow said.

"The more people who know, the more likely the other gods will find out before they leave. We must do this ourselves."

Marrow frowned, but then nodded. "All right, Yirp. We'll do what you want. Good. Martouf?" He turned to his brother. "What do you say?"

Martouf thought about it. Something about the plan seemed wrong, but he nodded. "All right. When the Jaffa comes we'll tell him about the Tok'ra."

to be continued...

Character Key  
Bastet-Evil female Goa'uld.  
Carrof-Former mine leader.  
Eush-Town leader.  
Marrow-Martouf's older brother.  
Rorm-Stranger male.  
Saroosh-Stranger female.  
Setta-Stranger female.  
Tur-New mine leader.  
Yirp-Martouf's friend and foster brother.


	3. The Tok'ra

Part 3, The Tok'ra

All day Martouf was very nervous. They had snuck back into the house without their parents knowing. He woke up, and worked the mines. He worried at the idea of being approached by one of the new gods. As the day passed, they didn't come, and he became more anxious. He stayed later at the mines than normal because of this fear.

His father stayed later as well, and Martouf thought they'd be walking home together. He was wrong though.

"You need to go home," his father said. "Your Mother is going to be worried."

"Father, I would like to continue working at the mines."

"It's getting too dark. Return home."

"Father-"

"Go home, Martouf."

Martouf bit his lower lip softly, and then nodded. "Yes, Father." He packed up his things, and then started walking home. He felt a shiver as he walked home alone, and it wasn't because it was cold.

"Martouf, isn't it?" said the voice of the young female, and she spoke with her deep voice, the scary voice.

Martouf froze. "Y-yes." He turned around, and saw that all three of them were there. A lump formed in his throat.

"Do you normally spy on visitors?" the other female asked.

His heart was pounding his ribs, and yet he couldn't move or speak.

"We are not your enemy, Martouf," Lantash said. "Nor are we gods."

Martouf was still speechless at first, but finally managed, "I-if you are-are n-not gods, th-then how d-do y-y-you know what I th-think?"

"We heard you last night, and followed. You were a bit loud in your opinion of us."

"What we don't understand," Selmak continued, "if why you didn't tell anyone else what you heard. That does make us...wonder."

"You wouldn't be planning to tell Bastet of our visit, would you?" Aldwin finished.

"Uh, no, no, that wouldn't even be poss-possible. She isn't coming for moons. Two full m-moons, she won't be coming. There isn't any way she could be informed before then. N-not any way."

All three of them seemed to frown.

Martouf made a nervous laugh.

"We are going back to the house provided for us," Selmak said. "You are coming with us."

"What?"

"You heard her," Lantash said, and then gestured in the direction they would be going.

Martouf was wide eyed the entire walk there. He kept hoping he'd pass by someone who would see him with them, but not this late. As he entered the house, we saw the corner he spied from was blocked, and the window was finished and closed.

He sat down in one of the chairs. The other two went into another room in the house while Lantash stayed. "We just want to know what you heard us say." She stood near him, looking down at him. Looking very serious, suddenly she didn't seem so young anymore.

"Uh, well..." Martouf looked to her. "Names."

"Names?"

"You lied about your names."

"Oh, no, we did not. Setta is the name of my host. I am a..." she seemed to pause in thought. "Well, I'm a symbiote who lives within Setta. My name is Lantash. Setta is the one you spoke with when we first met."

Martouf was curious about that. "She doesn't mind sharing her body?"

"No. You may speak with her." She nodded her head, and spoke again. This time her voice was normal. "Hello, Martouf. We don't mean to scare you. That is why the others in are the other room. We just need to know what you know."

"You'll let me go then?"

"After you've told me everything you heard us say."

"I-uh...um, well, how would you know I told you everything? I'm just...w-wondering."

"Because you are a horrible liar."

"Oh."

Setta pulled up a chair, and sat down. "Just tell us what you know, and you can go."

Martouf still believed they were some sort of god, and wondered if telling them what he heard would be betraying Bastet. However, not telling them might be a bad choice. "You don't seem to like Bastet."

"This is true."

"She is our goddess."

Setta nodded and her eyes glowed. "She is a parasite."

Martouf jumped back a little. "Lantash?"

"Yes."

"You are..angry?"

Lantash frowned slightly. "Why do you say that?"

"Your eyes glowed. Lady Bastet's eyes only glow when she is angry at us for failing her in some way."

"My eyes glow whenever I take control, however, you are correct, the eye-glow of a symbiote also connects to strong emotion."

"Oh...uh, what did you mean, she is a parasite?"

"She is a creature like myself-"

_I knew it_, Martouf thought. _These people are also gods._

"...however our similarity is only physical," Lantash continued. "She does not share the body with her host. She took over the host without permission, and controls her."

Martouf had no idea to respond.

"You may think of her as your god, but in truth, you are just slaves to her. When you fail to deliver the right amount of naquadah again, she will most likely destroy you and everyone you know."

Martouf didn't like hearing this. This was his goddess the woman was talking about!

Lantash stood up. "What else did you hear?"

"You are something called Tok'ra."

"That is all?"

Martouf squirmed in his seat.

"What else did you hear?"

"You considered using Lady Bastet's timed arrival to your advantage. That's it."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

Lantash paced a few steps. "How do you plan to inform Bastet's about us?"

Martouf's eyes widened.

"How do you plan to inform Bastet's about us?" Lantash repeated.

Martouf bit his lower lip. "Can I talk to Setta?"

Lantash looked a little surprised, and bowed her head. The Setta-voice returned. "Yes, Martouf?"

Martouf felt safer when she was in control, and therefore, felt braver. "How do you think we could possibly contact her?"

"I don't know. That is why we need to find out."

"My family will know I am missing."

Setta smiled. "We realize that. You can return to them as soon as you answer the question."

Martouf didn't respond.

"If you don't tell us, then we'll have to leave tonight. We won't be able to return. Bastet will come, and if you don't have the proper tribute, she will kill you and everyone in this town. If you trust us though, we can help you, and you can finally stop being slaves."

Martouf frowned slightly. He had no idea what to say. He had two choices. He could keep quiet, and they would leave. However, if they spoke the truth, he and everyone he cared about would die. The other choice was to tell them the truth, and he'd be betraying his family, his friends, and his goddess.

To be continued...

Character Key  
Bastet-Evil female Goa'uld  
Carrof-Former mine leader.  
Eush-Town leader.  
Marrow-Martouf's older brother.  
Rorm-Tok'ra male, Aldwin's host, appears to be in his 60's.  
Saroosh-Tokr'a female, Selmak's host, appears to be mid 30's  
Setta-Tok'ra female, Lantash's host, appears to be in mid 20's.  
Tur-New mine leader.  
Yirp-Martouf's friend and foster brother.


	4. The Choice

(Thank you Wraith816, JD, Lady Iorny, Tok'ra Fan, and AA. Tok'ra Fan, I don't know why you can't get chapter 3. Since people reviewed before and after you did, I assume that the site temporary glitched. Just try again later.)

Part 4, The Choice

"Please," Setta said, "just tell us how you plan to inform Bastet."

"I can't," Martouf replied.

"Martouf."

"No! I'm not answering any more of your questions. I've betrayed my goddess as it is. I can only pray that she forgives me for listening to you, and for telling you anything."

Saroosh/Selmak entered the room, and when she spoke it was clear that Selmak was in control. "Setta, Lantash, if he doesn't answer, then we need to leave now. Bastet might have already been informed."

Rorm/Aldwin also walked in, but what surprised Martouf was he came through the front door. He must have left through the back door. "Someone just came through the Chaapa'ai." Aldwin was in control.

"Who?" Selmak asked.

"I believe a Jaffa."

All three glanced to Martouf.

"They were going to tell the Jaffa," Lantash said, and Martouf wondered when he took control. "Or they already told Bastet, and he is one of several more to come."

"We need to leave now," Selmak repeated. "If he is just one Jaffa, we should be able to make it to the Chaapa'ai without too much of a problem."

Martouf was surprised that the Jaffa came half a day early.

"How many people realize he came through," Selmak asked.

"I don't know if anyone knows," Aldwin answered. "They were starting to form a search party for Martouf. They already questioned me on his disappearance. I'm sure they plan to head here soon."

They were distracted with each other, and Martouf took this chance to run away. He felt less victorious when they didn't bother to stop him, but still was glad to get away. He decided to head to the Goddess Ring, find this Jaffa, and tell him everything.

He was a bit out of breath when he arrived at the forest, and slowed down to catch it. As he arrived closer to the Chaapa'ai, he heard the sound of a staff weapon. He ducked down, and though fearful, continued to move forward. He stopped when he saw the Jaffa, Eush, Marrow, and Yirp. Marrow was dead, and he watched Yirp and Eush shot down as well.

Martouf froze in fear.

The Jaffa took out a ball, and Lady Bastet's face came on it. "Lady Bastet, I've just been informed that there are three Tok'ra here. They plan to leave tomorrow, but for now are staying at one of the farms."

"Be sure the Tok'ra cannot be warned that we are coming."

"I have my lady. The informants have been destroyed."

"What is the status of the naquadah?"

"They won't come near to making the quota."

"Very well. I'll send in reinforcements. Destroy everyone."

"Understood."

Martouf's eyes widened as the Goddess Ring started to activate again. More Jaffa would be coming. The Tok'ra had been right.

to be continued...

Character Key  
Bastet-Evil female Goa'uld  
Carrof-Former mine leader.  
Eush-Town leader.  
Marrow-Martouf's older brother.  
Rorm-Tok'ra male, Aldwin's host, appears to be in his 60's.  
Saroosh-Tokr'a female, Selmak's host, appears to be mid 30's  
Setta-Tok'ra female, Lantash's host, appears to be in mid 20's.  
Tur-New mine leader.  
Yirp-Martouf's friend and foster brother.


	5. Death

(Telboriel, thank you. Glad you liked my cliffhanger. More Soon, not sure what else to call you... :Chuckles: ...but I am glad you are enjoying it. Tok'ra Crazy Lady, hope this next update was soon for you. Thanks. Blue Banrigh, thank you, and I see you have offered a challenge. A story about Malek is intriguing, especially because there isn't much known about him. I'll definitely think about writing a story about him. I'd have to re-watch his episodes first, and would need a story idea. After this I am most likely to write a sequel to Lantash because I left a lot of issues and unanswered questions there. AA, thanks.)

Part 5, Death

Martouf quietly snuck away, hoping he wouldn't be caught. To his luck, the sound of the Ring covered the noise he made. He took off running when he was out of the forest. Aldwin had said a search party to find him was forming. That would be at his house if they hadn't left yet.

"Martouf? Where have you been!" his father said when he saw his son running towards them.

Martouf looked around, and saw nearly the entire town was at his house. "The Tok'ra."

"The what?"

"The..." Martouf was a bit out of breath from the run. "...strangers. They are Tok'ra...enemies of Lady...Bastet."

There were gasps and murmurs through the crowd.

"Father, she's going to destroy us."

His father frowned. "Don't ever say such thing about Lady Bastet! Eush went to check out the reason the Goddess Ring activated. She must have come through knowing her enemies are here."

"Marrow and Yirp were there too," Martouf said, curious to how they got involved.

His father frowned more. "They must have followed Eush. They are going to be in-"

"Father, the Jaffa killed them."

His father's face turned white. "What?"

"He killed them, and more Jaffa are coming. They are going to destroy all of us."

"Lady Bastet would never-"

"I heard the orders directly from her!" Martouf felt bad when he saw the look on his father's face was pure shock. "Father, I'm sorry. We need to help the Tok'ra. They are the only ones who can help us."

"We will not help Lady Bastet's enemies," another man said. "Punishments were made, and it's to be expected when we were helping her enemy. Helping them now will only make it worse."

Fear was leaving Martouf, and being replaced with anger for their deaths. Martouf glared at the man. "She only knows they are here because of my brothers and our leader, and she killed them for it! Explain that!"

The man looked both surprised and insulted, as Martouf had never treated an adult in such a way.

Martouf didn't wait for a response, but headed off towards where he last saw the Tok'ra. When he arrived at their house he started to call out for them, but stopped, realizing he should probably be quiet. He tried to look into the window. "Setta?" he whispered. "Lantash?"

He jumped when he heard the sound of multiple staff weapons being fired from where he just left. Martouf ducked down, and then went to the back the house. His mind tried to search for the names of the other Tok'ra. "Lantash!" he whispered harshly. "Saroosh? Rorm?" He squatted down, listening for sounds. Tears started to run. "Anyone?"

Someone put a hand on his shoulder, and he jumped.

"It's not safe here," said Lantash's voice.

Martouf looked up. Some fear seemed to drain from him when he saw her. "You're here. More Jaffa are coming, and they are going to destroy us and you. Can you help us?"

"How many Jaffa?"

"I-I don't know." More tears came. His fear was returning.

"Are your people willing to fight?"

"I don't know. I...I don't think they believed me."

They both turned towards the front of the house when they heard the sound of someone coming.

"Stay here," Lantash said, and she disappeared around the corner of the house.

Martouf bit his lip, and stayed frozen. He heard Lantash firing some type of weapon, which was followed by the sounds of falling bodies. Martouf felt a bit more relieved when Lantash came back. She grabbed his arm. "Come."

Together they started running. The sound of staff weapons followed, and Martouf felt as Lantash pulled him behind a building. His eyes widened. "Lantash, we can't take cover here!" he whispered in panic.

Lantash fired back with a weapon that shot electricity. "Why not?"

"We keep oils in this building. If it's shot-" Martouf didn't finish his words as Lantash grabbed his arm again, and started running. His feet barely seemed to touch the ground as he was pulled. Martouf was glad to be getting away from that building while they were being fired at.

Unfortunately, one of the weapon's blasts did hit the building, and they both heard it. Martouf hit the ground hard as he was shoved down by Lantash. Lantash started to cover him, but the blast from the explosion knocked her down.

The sting in his hands and face from the shove subsided as Martouf felt more panicked. "Lantash?" he whispered, and didn't get a response. He got up carefully, and checked her. "Setta?" She made no response. He turned her over, and put his ear over her heart to listen for the beat. It was there, but she was burned. Martouf turned her back over since it was her back that was mostly burned. "Setta, wake up."

He ducked down when he heard a staff weapon shot near him. "No, no." He grabbed the weapon she had, and held it the way she had. The sound of another staff fire came at him. Martouf felt intense pain in his side as he was thrown back. He felt himself land roughly on the dirt.

Instinct and panic kicked in full speed. Quickly, he started blindly shooting the weapon the fire came from. He kept firing until he saw the faint outline of a body drop.

Martouf got up, and gasp at the amount of pain he was in. "Ohh." He dropped down. "Ow." He tried to pick Setta up, but couldn't due to pain. "Bad idea," he muttered. Instead he grabbed her arms, and started dragging her. He knew the perfect place to hide, if he could get there. "Sorry, Setta," he occasionally whispered during the drag, as he knew this would make her burns worse. Letting her stay where she was though, would be leaving her to her death.

He reached the trees, and dropped down when he heard footsteps. Martouf wasn't sure who they were from, and could only wait quietly. The heavy crunch of leaves and twigs were most likely from a Jaffa. He didn't get up until a few minutes after the footsteps were gone. Quietly, he continued to drag Setta along the forest floor, which was a difficult task.

Martouf found the abandoned den he had been heading to. He dragged Setta into it, and covered the opening with branches and leaves. He didn't go in yet, but instead backtracked to cover his tracks. He was now grateful for all the years Yirp had dragged him out in the middle of the night to do whatever Yirp set his mind to that moment. Many of the townspeople were great trackers, and they had learned to hide their tracks so in the morning no one would know that anyone had been out.

After covering the tracks, Martouf created a false set of tracks to the river. He hoped the Jaffa would think the river would be a good enough reason to lose his tracks. It was very late into the night by the time he was finished, and had hadn't heard any Jaffa in some time. However, he knew the test of how well he had done would be in the morning.

He returned to the den, and finally allowed himself to collapse in exhaustion and pain.

:.:.:x:.:.:x:.:.:x:.:.:

"Martouf."

At first Martouf thought it was his mother, and the night before had been a horrible nightmare.

"Martouf."

However, the voice definitely belonged to Setta, and in the distance was the sound of weapons. Martouf rolled over, and then cried out. He didn't remember it hurting this much.

"Where are we?" she whispered.

Martouf closed his eyes, and tears ran down. "Forest." He very carefully turned to her. "You are awake. Are you feeling better?"

"I'm dying," she replied.

"But-but you are awake."

"Lantash is doing what he can to heal me, but without any medical help, he can't do it alone. For the most part, all he can really do is ease the pain."

Martouf studied her, and then realized that she was in a lot of pain as well.

"I wish I could help you," she continued.

"Perhaps the other Tok'ra were able to help my people," Martouf replied.

"No, I...I meant you."

Martouf realized she meant his own injury. His hands, clothes, and the floor were sticky with blood.

"It took me a couple hours to wake you," Setta said. "I really didn't think you were going to."

"How did you wake up?"

"Lantash."

"Oh."

"Thank you...for trying to save me," she said. Her voice was very soft, and her eyes closed.

"Setta?" Martouf tried to move closer to her, but couldn't. "Don't leave me." He shivered, feeling very cold. He dragged himself closer, and ignored the dizziness it brought. "Setta!" he whispered harshly. He was scared. He was dying, and he was alone. Martouf wished his family was there, but his brothers were dead, and his parents probably were too. "Please, Setta."

Her eyes opened with a glow.

"Lantash." He was relieved.

"She is unconscious," Lantash said. "She asked I not wake her again if that were to happen...because of the pain."

"She's gone?"

"Setta wanted to thank you for trying before we died. I suppose I owe you thanks as well."

"You are going to die too?" Martouf was surprised, and all relief left.

"I cannot survive without a host."

Martouf frowned. "You two were injured saving me, and now I'm going to die anyway. That's not fair."

"Surely you didn't think life was."

"Well, no."

Lantash glanced upward, and then back to Martouf. "I might be able to save us both."

"Not Setta?"

Lantash's voice was sad. "She is beyond my ability to heal. We have said our goodbyes to each other, and accepted what is the come."

"How can you save us?" Martouf asked, though he had an idea of what Lantash had in mind.

"I could join you."

"Share my body?" Martouf bit his lip. "My spirit?"

"Your spirit?"

"That part of me that lives on after my body dies."

"Oh...no. Yes, you would be sharing your body, but your spirit would remain yours."

"If I don't agree, we both die?"

"That is correct. Also, if you join with me, you would be Tok'ra."

"I'd be against my goddess?"

Lantash made a gesture to the sounds of the weapons. "You can hear what being faithful to your goddess brought your village. The attacks came sooner because of us Tok'ra, but without the proper naquadah tribute in two moons, it would have happened anyway."

Martouf looked up to the sounds of the weapons.

"Bastet is a parasite," Lantash continued, "and you were merely her slaves. You will have to join with the rest of the Tok'ra if you blend with me, but that is part of the choice you are making, and I assure you, you will not be anyone's slave."

Martouf shivered again as he became colder. He looked in the direction of his town. Years of worshipping Bastet, his faith, screamed at him not to do this. He imagined his own people, his family, shunning him for life. However, he didn't even know if they were alive anymore. He had seen Bastet herself order their deaths, and he was dying. "All right...I'll be Tok'ra. Uh..." He turned to Lantash. "How do you...transfer hosts?"

"I transfer from Setta's mouth and through yours."

"Will I choke?"

"No, but the back of your throat will hurt at first. I suggest we do this now. Neither of us has much time left."

Martouf wondered how Lantash could sound so calm. His own voice shook with fear. "Oh...yes..now, probably...good idea. Where will you stay...I mean, in me."

"Your head." Lantash moved closer. "Are you sure about this? You cannot change your mind afterwards."

"Well, it's either this or die..." His entire belief system had just been shattered. "...So, yes."

Lantash moved as if to kiss him.

_Closest I ever get to a kiss is so a creature can live in my head_, Martouf thought. _Ow! Throat. Ow!_ He suddenly felt as if his senses dulled, and when he tried to move his hands, he could not.

He saw his own hand move some of Setta's hair from her face. "Farewell," he heard himself say. "I'll miss you, Setta." Sadness washed through Martouf over the Setta's coming death.

Suddenly, Martouf had control again. He blinked, and moved his hands. _Yes, _he confirmed to himself, _I'm in control again._

_Relax_, he heard in his head, but it sounded like his own thoughts.

"What?" _Lantash?_

_Yes, it's me. You'll get used to me in here. Relax, while I heal you._

Martouf nodded, and then lay down to relax. He couldn't believe it. Two days ago he was normal boy who's purpose in life was to mine naquadah so his goddess would be happy. Now, he had a creature living in his head, and was part of a group that worked against the woman he had thought of as a goddess.

to be continued...


	6. Searching

(Telboriel, thanks. Glad to see someone wondering about the other Tok'ra. AA, here's more. Tok'ra Crazy Lady, thanks. Kdowp, thanks.)

Part 6, Searching

It took a few hours for Lantash to fully heal Martouf. In the meantime, Martouf got a lesson about the Goa'uld, the Jaffa, and what it meant to be Tok'ra. It was all very overwhelming, and the thought of it all gave him a headache, which Lantash then started to cure. After his body was healed from the staff weapon, he agreed to allow Lantash control to fight whatever Jaffa were left. However, they had not heard much weapon fire lately, and Martouf realized the Jaffa probably carried out their order.

Lantash grabbed the zat'nikatel, and checked Setta's pulse. He knew what he would find, but still felt sad that she was gone. He used the zat'nikatel to shoot her three times.

Martouf mentally cried out in alarm when he saw her body disappear.

_If the Jaffa found her, she could be revived in the sarcophagus. _Lantash explained. _Bastet would then torture her until she felt she could not get any more from Setta, and then kill her._

Martouf mentally glared in response, wishing he had been warned.

Lantash carefully came out of the den. _You covered our tracks well._

_Thank you._

Lantash saw prints of Jaffa. They had been here while they were in the den, so close. The idea slightly creeped Martouf out. Lantash continued walking, very carefully, as he did not know what to expect.

Most of the building had been blown down, which told Lantash that bigger weapons than staff weapons had been used. He suspected at least one death glider had been here. As he moved closer, he saw their were many bodies, some looked almost charred.

_My house. Check my house!_ Martouf thought, thankful that Lantash was in control as they passed by people he cared for.

Lantash used Martouf's memories to find his house. Several people lay in front of it.

Martouf realized it was some of the crowd he had left at his house before. Most had probably ran after the Jaffa started firing at them. _Are my parents here? I want control._ He was given control as soon as he asked, and then regretted it. He couldn't move.

_I'm still here_, Lantash thought.

Then he saw them. His father was on his back. His mother looked like she had gone to his side before being shot. "No." He ran to them, and fell to their side. "Mother? Father? Wake up, please, wake up." He hugged their bodies. "No. No. No. Please, wake up."

Martouf kept checking for breathing and pulses in hopes he had been wrong. Each time he only found coldness. He sat down next to them. He couldn't leave them. His dirty cheeks were streaked with tears.

Lantash was quiet at first. He knew his host needed these moments to himself. He patiently waited for his host to decide to leave his parents' sides. The Jaffa seemed to be gone, and so there was no need to hurry. _Their spirits are in an afterlife much better than Bastet could have ever promised._

_I want my family back. I want their spirits back in their bodies where they belong._

Lantash was about to tell him that was impossible, but then realized that would probably upset him. Instead he replied, _I know._

It became quiet for several minutes, and then Martouf thought to Lantash again. _I know we should keep looking. I just...can't leave my parents._

_...I understand._

Martouf stayed there for ten more minutes, and then finally forced himself to his feet. _I know where others might have hid. _He wiped his tears.

_Hopefully we'll both find people we know there._

It was then that Martouf realized how worried Lantash was for his fellow Tok'ra. _It's in another part of the forest. _Not able to turn away, he closed his eyes instead. After a moment he had the courage to leave. He started heading to the forest, but checked buildings on the way for survivors. He only found the bodies of his friends, their parents, and their siblings. He fell to his knees when he found the remains of his neighbors and their daughter who only last week learned to walk. _No, no, no._

Lantash took over again. He headed for the forest, again, he using Martouf's memories to guide his way. _Someone must be alive_, he thought as his host continued to mutter "no" in his head. Lantash's thoughts were not only for Martouf's people, but the other Tok'ra. However, he and his host both knew there was a good chance they were the only survivors.

To be continued...


	7. The Next Step

(AA, well I could really throw everyone off and break that rule. lol. I won't though. Telboriel, thank you. Here is the greatly anticipated chapter. Tok'ra Crazy Lady, mind if I call you TCL:chuckles: Thanks for the review.

Oh, and today, well yesterday by some times, is my birthday. November 13. :grins:)

Part 7, The Next Step

"Martouf!" It was Tur.

Martouf felt a sense of excitement burst from his heart. Someone was alive!

Lantash looked in the direction the yell came from, and started running over. He gave Martouf control as soon as he came to a stop. "Tur," Martouf said as he hugged his boss. "Your alive. Someone's alive. You are the first person I saw who was alive."

Tur had a huge grin as he returned the hug. "Martouf, we thought you were dead."

"Who else is alive?"

Tur pulled away, and his face seemed to fall. "Jorda, Pekon, and two of the Tok'ra. Jorda, Pekon, and I knew where we could hide. The two Tok'ra fought off the Jaffa who followed. You've seen no one alive?"

Tears started coming again. "I searched most of the town, and then I thought people might have hidden in the cave."

"Yes, that's where we hid. I don't know where else any-your hurt!" Tur saw the dried blood that had previously soaked Martouf's clothes. "Dear goddess, how can you walk!" He started searching for the injury.

"I'm fine, Tur. I've been healed."

Tur frowned in confusion.

_I'd like to speak with Selmak and Aldwin_, Lantash thought.

"Where are the others?" Martouf asked. "We need to speak with them."

"We?" Tur questioned, but then started heading back to where the cave was.

Saroosh/Selmak was the second person they saw who was alive. Selmak was in control, and frowned at Tur. "Tur, we told you it was still dangerous." Then she looked surprised. "Martouf? I'm glad you are still alive. Have you seen Lantash? She went looking for you."

"Uh..." Martouf wasn't sure how to answer that. He felt guilty about Setta's death. "Well, yeah."

Selmak took this to mean bad news, and did not yet sense that he was now blended.

Aldwin, who had been near Selmak, also took this as bad news. "She is dead?"

"Setta is...I'm sorry."

"And Lantash?" Selmak asked.

_Shall I?_ Lantash asked.

_Yes, I have no idea what to say_, Martouf thought back as he bowed his head as he had seen Setta and Lantash do when switching.

Lantash took control, and looked back up to the other Tok'ra, who now both looked surprised.

"Lantash?" Selmak questioned.

Tur looked completely shocked. "Martouf?"

Lantash spoke. "Martouf had been hit with a staff weapon while trying to save Setta and myself. Setta's injuries were beyond my ability to heal, but his was not. He agreed to blend so that we may both live."

"I am sorry to hear of Setta's death," Selmak said. "Lantash, we need to search the town for any Jaffa still left. Rorn was injured, and still needs to heal. He can also guard the others. Is your host up to the task?"

_Want to go Jaffa hunting? _Lantash asked.

_You'll be in control for that_, Martouf thought back. He knew this was important, though he wished he could just curl up for the next few days, and be left alone.

"He is."

Selmak looked back to where the village was. "If you searched most of the city, then we should check the Chaapa'ai.

Lantash agreed, and allowed Selmak to lead the way. He knew it would be a while before he would see Saroosh in control. She and Setta had been friends since Setta's joining. Saroosh/Selmak had helped Setta a great deal in learning to become a Tok'ra, and he had a feeling they would be helping Martouf now. Lantash hoped he would someday be able to return the favor.

After searching the rest of the city, they headed for the Chaapa'ai, and Lantash took lead. Through Martouf's memories he knew the best way to get there unheard and unseen.

Five Jaffa were guarding the Chaapa'ai.

Lantash looked over the scene, and then glanced to Selmak. Together they started backtracking so they could talk without being heard.

"They probably know we'll come because that is the only way out," Selmak said once the Jaffa were out of hearing range.

Lantash nodded in agreement. "I thought they would have more. It might be an ambush."

"The humans indicated willingness to help fight them," Selmak responded.

"We should wait until Rorn has made a full recovery." He knew the recovery time couldn't take as long as it had for him to heal Martouf.

"I agree."

Without another word they slipped from the forest, and headed back to the cave.

"There are five Jaffa waiting at the Chaapa'ai," Selmak said when she approached Rorn/Aldwin. "However, many more could be hiding in the forest."

As Lantash came closer, he saw the host was in control. "How long until you are fully healed?" It was after he spoke that he realized the other two Tau'ri survivors were there, and had not yet seen him in control of Martouf

Jorda and Pekon both took a step back, and stared. They had accepted their goddess having that voice. They could tolerate new gods who insisted they were not gods speaking like that. But despite it already being explained to them, they could not yet wrap their minds to Martouf suddenly being...this.

Tur was still uneasy about it, but seeing it before, and Martouf himself in control before, he was more willing to accept this new Martouf.

Lantash quickly gave Martouf control, thinking it would be for the best.

Martouf smiled when he saw Jorda and Pekon alive for himself. He started to head to them, but the uneasiness they had for him now made him stop. "Sorry...Lantash did not realize you were there." He felt hurt.

"It is as Aldwin explained," Tur added quickly. "Lantash needed a new host, and that new host is Martouf. He is still the same Martouf. His spirit has not been altered in any form."

"His voice was like that of a god," Pekon said, glancing from Tur to Martouf.

"Lantash was in control then," Tur reminded.

"And we are not gods," Selmak firmly added.

Pekon glanced to Selmak. "Tur said that Martouf was dying, and his life was saved once physically blended with Lantash." He pointed to Martouf. "Do you not think I see the blood on him? No one can survive such an injury. Not even with the best healer tending to them, and yet he walks without a problem. Only gods have that kind of power."

Lantash was already used to be referred to as a god after being blended with Martouf. The first couple hours in Martouf's head were pretty much...

_I'm blended with a god._

_I'm not a god._

_You are healing me like a god._

_I'm not a god._

_Is Tok'ra another word for god?_

_No._

_What does Tok'ra mean?_

_"Against Ra"_

_Is Ra a god?_

Lantash still wasn't sure his host was convinced, but that wasn't the issue now.

"In another ten minutes," Rorn said.

"What?" Lantash and Selmak replied. Both of their train of thoughts had gone from the Jaffa to these people thinking they were gods.

Jorda and Pekon jumped back a couple feet when they saw Martouf's eyes glow.

"I will be fully healed in another ten minutes," Rorn responded.

Martouf notice the response of the two humans. _Be careful with the eye-glowing, Lantash. Eye-glow means an angry god, and an angry gods means punishment._

Lantash again let Martouf in control so he could explain that the eye-glow was a sign of switching from host to symbiote with the Tok'ra.

Selmak spoke to the humans. "The Jaffa are waiting for us Tok'ra to go through the gate. They know that is our only way out. Once they are sure we are dead, they might leave you, but they might not. They may think all Tok'ra have already been killed, and are watching to Chaapa-...the Ring...to make sure none of you try to escape. You have some options. You three can stay here, find another planet to live on, or live with and eventually become a Tok'ra."

"Us three?" Pekon murmured.

"When blending with Lantash I became Tok'ra," Martouf replied, and realized to be able to hear that, his hearing must be a bit better now he was blended.

"So becoming a Tok'ra means..." Jorda trailed off and looked to Martouf.

"Yes," Selmak replied. "Of course the choice is yours, but we cannot have unblended humans, who have no plan to blend, among us for too long. It would cause risk to us and yourselves."

Martouf bit his lip lightly, feeling a bit like he had abandoned his people.

"We do not know what we will do yet," Tur replied. "However we have discussed certain possibilities, and are willing to fight the remaining Jaffa. Once they are gone, will you allow us the time to decide our future?"

"Yes," Selmak replied.

Tur nodded, and then together the Tok'ra and surviving Tau'ri prepared to fight the remaining Jaffa.

To be continued...

(What do you all think the humans should decide on?)


	8. Into the Forest

(Lalene Brooks, thanks, and interesting vote. Wraith816, aw, you missed all the good cliffhangers. Glad you are enjoying it. TCL, thanks. Telboriel, thanks, and happy belated birthday to your to your mom.  
JD alien freak, I wondered about that myself. Tau'ri does seem to just refer to just the humans on earth. However the term Hok'taur, meaning advanced humans, refers to any advanced humans. Another thing is, if Tau'ri only meant "humans from earth" then I think after 2,000 years of not dealing with humans from earth, the term would have died, or at least not been well known, especially for the Jaffa. It seems more likely that the term was for humans, but then became more specified once humans from earth actually started using the stargate. Yeah, I put like waaaay too much thought into that. lol. I am keeping the term here since I don't want to go through this and find all the times I used Tau'ri (I know I'd miss at least one anyway), though I think you are right.)

Part 8, Into the Forest

Three Tok'ra and three humans crept towards the stargate in two groups. One group had Lantash/Martouf and Jorda. The second group had Saroosh/Selmak, Rorn/Aldwin, Tur, and Pekon. All were armed with zat'nikatels.

Lantash and Martouf switched control. Lantash was in control as they moved through the forest. Martouf was in control whenever they needed to say something to Jorda. Jorda followed closely after them. They were about to become targets.

It would be these two who would take out the five Jaffa, and if need be, run. It was a job for someone who had to know the territory. Lantash and Martouf both agreed for this job right away. They were the perfect choice. Martouf knew the land, and Lantash had the perfect aim with a zat'nikatel. However, there was a chance they couldn't take all five out so quickly, and a second person would be needed. Jorda, having the best aim of the humans with the zat'nikatel, volunteered to be that second person.

As they moved closer to the Chaapa'ai, Lantash and Jorda separated. Lantash kept her in view as he took cover. The other group had gone in first, but he still waited to give them time to take position.

_We'll be fine_, he thought to his host, who would have been shaking if he was in control. Though Lantash wasn't sure if Martouf would have been shaking with fear or anger. The human felt great amount of both.

Lantash suppressed the emotions inflicted for now. He felt anger not only from Martouf, but from himself over the loss of his host. Anger was good for battle if used correctly. It gave one great strength in determination, physically, in stamina, in endurance, and lessened fear. Too much anger though, would cause one to act irrational. He waited until he was sure the rest were ready, aimed the zat'nikatel, and started firing.

The first shot was Jorda's cue, and she too started firing. She aimed at the closest Jaffa and quickly fired twice. She winced slightly when a third shot missed her target, but hit a falling Jaffa. Fear was getting stronger as a Jaffa started advancing to her position. Her hand trembled slightly as she fired twice at him. The first shot missed, but the second hit him in the chest. Determined, she was about to fire again, but saw a shot from Lantash's position took him out. Then she ran.

Lantash had taken out the fifth Jaffa when he saw more Jaffa emerging from the trees. They had started firing at his and Jorda's position. Hoping she had left, Lantash took off.

Seeing the Jaffa come out of hiding, Saroosh (who had taken control for this mission to avenge Setta, and because it made the Tau'ri more comfortable) waited a moment longer to see if anymore came. Their plan to draw out any hiding Jaffa had so far worked. She started firing when it seemed that was all their was.

The fifteen Jaffa felt confidant at first. Six advanced towards the two who attacked the five. Nine stayed stood their ground, and they had been ordered to guard the Chaapa'ai at all cost. They started firing through the forest, knowing their only chance was to take out the enemy first. A few of the smaller trees fell through the forest after being hit. Thirteen dead Jaffa later, and the last two attempted to flee. One tried to go through the forest, and one started dialing out. Neither made it.

Lantash waited several minutes, waiting for any sign of more Jaffa. Once he was sure all the Jaffa were gone, Lantash came out into the clearing. He started firing at the Jaffa's bodies. Most disappeared, but one who had only been stunned was now dead. Afterwards he gave Martouf control.

Martouf looked around, waiting for the others to come. He was worried they had been killed. The others started coming as well, one by one, but did they all make it?

Jorda came out first, and Rorn/Aldwin was soon after her.

_Where are the others?_

Pekon approached. "Ow." His arm was burned, and it appeared a staff weapon fire had grazed it.

"Where are Tur and Selmak?" Martouf asked.

Pekon shrugged lightly, cradling his arm. "I don't know." His pained eyes turned to worry.

As if to answer Martouf's question, a limping Saroosh and a helping Tur came from the forest.

Martouf's eyes swept over her for signs of burns, but found none.

"What happened," Aldwin asked, who must have done the same.

The voice confirmed that Saroosh was in control. "One of the Jaffa hit a tree, and it fell on my leg."

"But I got him," Tur said proudly, and smiled to Saroosh.

Saroosh smiled in return. "Apparently, I was good bait."

Martouf smiled, glad that everyone was alive.

Tur's eyes found Jorda and Pekon as his face became serious again. "I think we humans need to discuss our future." He then turned to Martouf. "I know you are Tok'ra now, but you are still Kiron, and should be part of the discussion."

Martouf nodded, smiling more, pleased he was still accepted by his people.

To be continued...

(Have to note, the "i" in Kiron is pronounced long, like the "i" in lion.)


	9. Putting to Rest

(Telboriel, thanks. Now that the danger has passed I can tell you, Saroosh was never in danger. I don't know if anyone caught that, and if you did thank you for not mentioning it in the reviews. Saroosh was Selmak's host before Jacob. Since she would be about Martouf's age when we see him on the show, I used J.R. Bourne's age to estimate what age she would appear to be. TLC, glad you stayed on your chair, happy you enjoyed the story. Note, interesting reviewer name. I'm pretty sure it was said that "taur" was slang for "Tau'ri" which indicates to me that "taur" came from "Tau'ri." Though like I said, I was probably wrong anyway. As for the beta reader part, I don't have one. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the story.)

Part 9, Putting to Rest

Lantash felt much like an intruder. The Kiron people, including his host, were deciding the future of the three unblended humans. They had already decided not to stay. They were the only people left on this planet, and though three people could live here, they couldn't really have a life. When considering joining the Tok'ra, Lantash heard them ask his host many questions about what it was like.

Martouf answered what he could, and referred to Lantash to answer many of them. He was pleasantly surprised when one question led him to learn his possible life span had more than doubled.

The other humans also asked many questions about what possible planets the Tok'ra would take them to live if they were not Tok'ra. Martouf allowed Lantash to take over for those questions.

"Do these planets have the same level of technology as us?" Tur asked. He was more concerned about being overwhelmed by advanced technology than being on a planet with lower technology.

"They are about the same," Lantash said. "On any planet you chose there will be something you learn from them, and something you can teach them.

Aldwin was guarding the gate. "Perhaps they can chose another time."

"We said we would wait," Selmak replied, also guarding the gate. "Besides they haven't been long. Bastet most likely still believes her Jaffa are guarding the gate."

"I just hope-" He stopped when he heard the others approaching.

They turned to the humans and their fellow Tok'ra.

Tur looked to the two Tok'ra. "We would like to burn the dead so that their spirits can be in peace. We can't stay here, and either of the other choices is going to be life changing." He glanced to Martouf. "We are the last of the Kiron. The four of us should stay together, and so we would like to join the Tok'ra."

Martouf looked rather pleased. From what she had seen, Selmak thought he had feared rejection. "We are pleased to hear that, and we will help you with whatever you need to do before you leave."

Soon they formed the plan on what they were doing next. Selmak took guard of the gate as the Kiron and Aldwin put the town to rest. Tur, Jorda, and Aldwin wrapped the bodies in oiled blankets. It would be disrespectful to directly burn them. The bodies were then set on stones. Martouf and Pekon burned the crops, as eating crops raised by murdered people was also considered disrespectful.

As they waited for night, they created two signs to hang near the Chaapa'ai, one in Kiron, and one in Goa'uld. Both signs read, "Bastet will never rule Kiron again." After some persuading, thanks mostly to Martouf/Lantash, the Tok'ra were allowed to take what naquadah had been mined.

At night the bodies were burned. The last of the Kiron chanted as they walked around the bodies thirteen times. Quietly they left before the fire went out, and Aldwin and Selmak followed respectfully behind.

_We have to leave before the fire goes out_, Martouf explained to Lantash. _Some spirits don't mind leaving their body while we are there, but some are shy and prefer to wait until we are gone. Since the fire is the doorway out, we must leave before it goes out. Otherwise the shy spirits will be trapped._

Martouf went to his house to grab some things before leaving. He sighed softly as he approached. One of the walls had a hole in it from a staff blast. He closed his eyes to hold back tears, and then walked into the empty house. It was fairly small with two and a half rooms. The half room was really part of the main room, as it was only part of a wall that separated it. After saying his farewell to each room, Martouf took two things. The first was an armlet, a golden band worn on the upper arm, that had been passed down for eight generations. His brother should have gotten it, but now Martouf was the last one in the family. The second was of all things, a religious book. He heard Lantash quietly scoff, but it was more than a book about Bastet. It too had been passed down for generations, and it held the history of his family. Satisfied with the last trip to his house, he quietly headed for the forest.

Before entering the forest, Martouf turned around and looked over the town. Silent tears had been crossing his cheeks most of the day. He saw the smoke from the fire in the distance on the left side. All the farmlands were blackened from the burnings. He could see his house in the distance. Though sad, he smiled. Slowly he turned away, and headed for the Chaapa'ai.

Selmak entered the address to the Tok'ra base, and the Tok'ra and the humans headed for the Ring.

Martouf approached the water. _You are sure we will not drown?_

_I am sure, _Lantash answered. _Remember? It's not water._

Martouf touched the event horizon, and then pulled his fingers from it. He smiled slightly. _My fingers are dry. _He put his fingers back in, and then, still unsure, held his breath as he walked through. He suddenly felt as if he was being pulled, and mentally braced himself for being pushed out.

_You won't be pu_- Lantash started, but was interrupted by the arrival on the other planet.

Martouf was surprised that he was stepping out as he had stepped in. He stepped hard, as he had expected to have to brace himself.

The Tok'ra started heading down the steps as he and the other humans looked around. Martouf circled, and as far as he could see was all grass.He was in complete awe. "Wow," he muttered softly, staring at everything with huge eyes. _Are we really on another planet?_

_Yes_, answered an amused Lantash. _We are on another planet...welcome home._

The End


End file.
